


Advice

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of flowers do girls like anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

“Alibaba? What’re you doing out here?” Sharrkan called out, walking over to the crouched blond boy with a puzzled look on his face. “You lose something?”

Alibaba’s face suddenly blanched. What was his mentor doing in the gardens? He stood quickly, nearly springing to his feet, and swiveled around to face the other.

“Oh, nothing much really, it’s just that I… I, uh...”

“You trying to get out of lessons?” Sharrkan’s head tipped to the side curiously. 

“No! No, I’m just…” He put a hand on his neck shyly. “It’s… a girl.”

Sharrkan seemed to perk up immediately. “A girl? And you? I was beginning to think you’d never manage to score with anyone!” 

Alibaba let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe telling his crazed mentor about a crush wasn’t the best idea. “But, would you know what kind of flowers girls like best?”

“Flowers, eh?” He seemed to think for a moment. “It depends on the woman, really. Oh, speaking of, who’s the lucky lady?”

Alibaba could feel his face suddenly burn up with a blush. Dammit! If he was flustered by just thinking about her, what would happen when he… “Well, um… Do you happen to know the Kou Empire?”

“Kougyoku? That fireball?” Sharrkan asked, shocked, with a little bit of horrified. “I don’t know man, she’s in a whole other league…”

His reaction worried Alibaba somewhat, but he was determined. “So you can’t help?”

“Yeah, no.”

…

“A girl?” Morgiana’s voice was quiet, and her face impassive, so he couldn’t understand what she was feeling. But at least Aladdin seemed excited.

“Really? Are you going to ask her on a date? Do you wanna marry her? What’s she look like? Is she pretty?” Questions like this and many more hit Alibaba before he could even ask for the color of flower to look for. 

“What’s her name?” Morgiana sullenly asked, holding Aladdin in place so he wouldn’t absolutely tackled Alibaba. 

“Do you remember Kougyoku?” He watched his friends’ separate reactions, Morgiana becoming so shocked her grip on Aladdin slipped and the blue boy immediately latched onto the other. 

“Really? The princess?” Aladdin’s grin only became wider. “She’s really pretty!” 

He gave a nervous laugh. “So, do you know what kind of flower she might like?” 

Aladdin detached himself and ran back to the bed by Morgiana. “What kind of flower do you like, Morg?”

“I don’t know.” The pink haired girl answered shortly. 

“Well, what kind of flowers do girls like, anyway?” Aladdin asked her again, falling onto the young woman’s lap. 

“I’m allergic to flowers.”

Aladdin crawled back to his knees and looked back at the waiting Alibaba. He just gave a shrug. “I’m not sure. Oh! But do you know who might?”

…

“Kougyoku?” Ja’far’s face was close enough for him to count each freckle, and he nodded stiffly. All he could tell was the advisor’s face was the strangest amount of shock and horror, and he never even saw Sinbad’s reaction. 

“Are you completely sure about this, Alibaba?” Ja’far asked worriedly. Just what was it about Kougyoku that everyone but him saw? Some kind of monster? 

“He’s a man now, Ja’far, and a man needs a good woman.” Sinbad chuckled. “I wouldn’t have thought you would pick that one, however.” 

Ja’far was suddenly pushed aside and Sinbad’s grinning face replaced his. “So you see, the first thing you gotta do is…”

…

“Princess!” Oh god, he had been late to her departure! She was only in the city for a couple of weeks, and during that time he couldn’t even get by her with the numerous guards surrounding the girl at all times. He had figured the best time to confront her was when she was leaving, but now he might not even be able to do that! Picking up his pace, he could only hope the flowers he held within his hand wouldn’t wilt. 

He tore through the remaining blocks, the crowds of people gather at the edge of the ship. Surely, with the group of guards still stationed on land, she still had to be there! There might still be time! Forcing his way through the thick pack of onlookers, Alibaba could see the woman’s back just turning to board the ship. Sucking in a breath, he pushed past the last few people and shouted out a “Wait!”

Immediately, guards flocked upon him, their spears pointed dangerously at him. The flowers he had clung to so dearly before dropped to the ground as his arm was grabbed. Panic filled his head. What if she would leave for good? This was truly, his last chance.

“Princess Kougyoku!” He yelled out again, struggling against the guard’s combined hold. “Please! Just wait!” Oh god, oh god, oh god…

Suddenly, the collective hold on him was gone and he was left stumbling to the ground. When he had picked his face off of the floor, his first view was pink. A pink… dress. Gaping, he jumped to his feet again, making the nearby guards bristle but they stayed back all the same. 

“What is it?” Kougyoku asked, hands folded in front of her. Her face wasn’t angry, but not pleased either. Mouth still unable to form words, Alibaba suddenly remembered the flowers he had dropped. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t in the prime condition as when he bought them a few days before. Only a few had managed to keep the majority of their petals, and the stems were bent and soft, barely able to stand on their own. Definitely not in the condition to be given to a princess. But he had nothing else to give her, and he had waited so long…

“T-These are for you.” He thrust out the roses, hoping she wouldn’t think they were as bad looking as he did. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, not ready to see her reaction. Oh god, this was a stupid idea after all...

Kougyoku’s sudden burst of laughter startled him, and he looked up to her face, surprised to see her with a happy expression, still bubbling with giggles. 

“You,” She said, taking the flowers with one sleeve shrouded hand. “What’s your name?”


End file.
